memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Vanguard Command
|org = Starfleet |hq = Station Frontier |current = Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter |notable = Vice Admiral Anastassia Folonova, Deputy Commander Vice Admiral John Blackbull, Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command, Vanguard Fleet |flagship = (command) (exploratory) (FOIC personal) |image2 = Task Force Invincible.jpg |caption2 = Task Force Invincible, the primary task force of Vanguard Command}} Starfleet's Vanguard Command is the largest field-based division of Starfleet established by the United Federation of Planets. It oversees the overall operations of several key frontline locations where there is Starfleet presence. Vanguard Command's area of responsibility included Federation space along the borders that covered the surroundings of the Bajoran wormhole and the Gamma Quadrant colonies beyond, the area of space facing the galactic core, and the area of space facing the Beta Quadrant and Delta Quadrant. Overview It is the year 2385. Six years have passed since the Battle of Bassen Rift, where Captain Jean-Luc Picard had barely thwarted the plans of his clone the Reman Praetor Shinzon, from destroying the Federation. Though the Dominion threat has decreased, mostly through the efforts of former Deep Space 9 Chief of Security Odo and the split among the Founders, the Borg threat has remained great. Meanwhile, ties between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have strengthened thanks largely to the efforts of former Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire and now Starfleet Captain Worf and later his son. The Romulan Star Empire, on the other hand, because of the impact made by the Reman uprising and other spin off governments, had relied steadily on the aid of the Federation. Both Beta Quadrant Empires are likewise on the rebuilding stage. With the Gamma Quadrant once more relatively safe for exploration due to infighting within the Dominion, the Federation again sent starships through the recently reopened Bajoran wormhole. This time, with the secondary objective of finding viable class-M planets in unclaimed systems for colonization. As of this date, seven worlds in three systems had already been colonized by the Federation near the Gamma Quadrant terminus of the Bajoran Wormhole. Through Starfleet and the Valkoria Merchant Fleet, each colony now boasts of from two hundred thousand to two million colonists. And through the periodically used quantum slipstream drive technology incorporated into the biggest and newest ships of Starfleet, two class-M planets in the Delta Quadrant have also been successfully colonized. All of these new colonies are heavily guarded by Starfleet. Vanguard Command traditionally embodies the heart and soul of the Federation: peace, diplomacy, and discovery. But with the looming threat of the Dominion and the Borg, it has readily adapted itself to defense and combat. The bulk of the fleet is made up of combat equipped starships, but there are enough exploratory and scientific vessels capable of deep-space missions and first-contact missions under Vanguard Command to continue the Federation’s ideals. Starfleet Since the end of the Dominion War, the Federation and Starfleet have undergone a massive rebuilding effort. Both sides had suffered heavy loses in the war. Following the conflict, the Federation's resources were spread thin not just in reconstruction of member worlds but also in aiding independent worlds affected by the war (seeking new allies and members in the process) and even aiding enemy worlds from the war, providing substantial assistance to help Cardassia recover from the final attacks from the Dominion. But with the help of some powerful extragalactic entities who were friendly to the Federation, a good number of the damaged but repairable starships and space stations had been repaired and made serviceable again in a comparatively short period of time. In the course of this rebuilding process, these powerful beings had painstakingly made it sure that the present timeline would not be altered in any way. Through knowledge gained from captured Jem'Hadar ships, a Borg sphere, a few technological items acquired from visitors of the future, the advanced technological knowledge of the Heran Modality through Dr. Astrid Kemal, and the technical expertise of Seven of Nine, the overall technology of Starfleet was improved. Such features as transphasic torpedoes and quantum torpedoes, pulse phaser cannons, regenerative multiphasic shields, regenerative ablative hull armor, bio-neural circuitry, interlocking tritanium/duranium truss frames, redundant warp and impulse drives, and - for some of the largest starships – quantum slipstream drives, were incorporated into all Starfleet ships to effectively counter and defeat all known threats to the Federation and the Alpha Quadrant. In terms of deployment, Starfleet likewise instituted the fask force formation on a good portion of its fleet complement. Background and formation Starfleet Commander-in-Chief Fleet Admiral Edward Jellico, with his efficient and demanding style of command, spearheaded the rebuilding effort of Starfleet. But since the demand of rebuilding Starfleet was great, Starfleet decided to institute a power-sharing arrangement by 2385. The legendary Admiral Maximus Hunter, was promoted to the rank of Fleet Admiral and was placed in command of the frontlines, with headquarters at Station Frontier. While Jellico and the rest of Starfleet Command on Earth concentrated on the rebuilding effort and oversaw defensive operations around the core systems of Federation space, it was Hunter’s job to defend the Federation along the borders that included interstellar space around the Bajoran wormhole and the Gamma Quadrant colonies beyond, interstellar space facing the galactic core, and interstellar space facing the Beta Quadrant and Delta Quadrant. With this new arrangement, it was hoped that the Alpha Quadrant powers would be more prepared to respond to any future incursions from the Borg or any other major threat. Field divisions In addition to Vanguard Command's headquarters in Station Frontier, it is divided into six field divisions. Each field division is composed of a field command, a mobile task force - which is a portion of the Vanguard Fleet, and a planet-side support facility or installation that usually protects a Federation colony. This allows Vanguard Command to deploy substantial firepower to any frontline engagement within a comparatively short period. The field divisions of Vanguard Command are: * Vanguard Command Headquarters, located between the Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrant, at the edge of Federation space closest to the galactic core, composed of: ** Task Force Invincible ** Task Force Enterprise ** Task Force Rogue ** Task Force Ticonderoga ** Station Frontier ** Coronalis Base ** 4 orbital outposts * Abraxis Command, located in the Gamma Quadrant, and composed of: ** Task Force Dauntless ** Station DSG1 ** Abraxis Base ** 3 orbital outposts * Anuva Command, located in the Delta Quadrant, and composed of: ** Task Force Viceroy ** Station DSD1 ** Anuva Base ** 3 orbital outposts * Denorios Command, located in the Denorios Belt of the Bajoran System, and composed of: ** Task Force Belligerent ** Station Deep Space 9 ** Denorios Base ** 3 orbital outposts * Iota Leonis Command, located at the edge of Federation space in the Beta Quadrant nearest the Delta Quadrant, and composed of: ** Task Force Paladin ** Starbase 185 ** Iota Leonis Base ** 3 orbital outposts * Berengaria Command, located at the edge of Federation space in the Alpha Quadrant nearest the Gamma Quadrant, and composed of: ** Task Force Regent ** Starbase 514 ** Berengaria Base ** 3 orbital outposts * Beta Circini Command, located at the edge of Federation space in the Beta Quadrant nearest the galactic core, and composed of: ** Task Force Shogun ** Starbase 335 ** Beta Circini Base ** 3 orbital outposts The task force formation A Starfleet Task Force is a group of ships centered around either a Fleet Carrier-type starship, a Command Battleship-type class starship, or at the very least, a Battle cruiser, and is usually commanded by a Rear Admiral. About 50% of the total number of Starfleet vessels belongs to a task force. The rest retain the solitary mission profiles that Starfleet was known for prior to the Dominion War and the Borg incursions. Starfleet maintains forty (40) permanently operational task forces, divided between ten mobile fleets, the largest of which are the seven (7) task forces attached to the Tenth Fleet, which is more known as the Vanguard Fleet, under Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter. Six task forces, divided equally between to the First Fleet and the Second Fleet are based in Sector 001, the rest are forward-deployed in the different border territories of the Federation. The fleet response plan requires that seven of these task forces be deployed or ready for deployment within seven days at any given time, while five additional task forces must be ready for deployment within three weeks. Their existence is an important part of the power projection capability of Starfleet in that they provide the ability to strike quickly almost anywhere in the Alpha Quadrant and even beyond. Starfleet provides a regular task force rotation of deployments typically lasting one year based on the needs of starbase commands that request presence of a task force in their respective area of responsibility (AOR). While a Fleet Carrier-type or a Command Battleship-type starship has the ability to project a large amount of power alone, it can be vulnerable to attack from fleet formations. The primary role of the other ships in the task force is to help protect their flagship from enemy threats. The primary role of the flagship and its tactical fighter group is to provide the offensive firepower. These roles are not exclusive. Other ships in the task force sometimes undertake offensive operations, such as the heavy cruisers and other front line ships, and the carrier's tactical fighter group contributes to the task force’s defense. Task forces are not restricted to a specific composition and can be modified depending on expected threats, roles, or missions during a deployment, and one may be different from another. However, they are all composed of similar types of ships, and a Starfleet task force typically includes: *A Fleet Carrier-type or a Command Battleship-type starship commanded by a Rear Admiral. The Fleet Carrier-type provides a wide range of options for Starfleet, ranging from simply showing the flag, to attacks on spaceborne or planetside targets. Because Fleet Carrier-types operate in deep space, their fighters and auxiliary crafts do not need to secure landing rights on alien planets. These ships also engage in sustained operations in support of other forces. Fleet Carrier-types and Command Battleship-types are the flagships of the Fleet's task forces. *A tactical fighter group commanded by a Captain and is known as the Fighter Group Command Officer, with his/her deputies holding the rank of Commander. The tactical fighter group typically has at least twelve (12) squadrons of tactical combat fighters, each commanded by a Lieutenant Commander *Battle Cruisers of the , , or *Heavy Cruisers of the and - multi-mission combatants equipped with long-range strike capability. *Medium Cruisers of the - in a direct support role also interdicting hostile ships. *Light Cruisers of the and - also in a direct support role interdicting hostile ships *Frigates of the , , or - in a direct support role to larger ships. *Corvettes of the - gunships designed to serve as companion ships of flagships. The task force could be employed in a variety of roles, most of which would involve the acquisition and maintenance of space lane control: *Protection of economic and/or Starfleet shipping. *Establishing space superiority or supremacy in a contested area or border area. *Establishing a fleet presence in support of Federation interests. *Power projection. Support groups Aside from the task forces of the Vanguard Fleet, Vanguard Command also fields the following groups of starships that are directly attached to their respective starbases and stations and provide support to them. *Starbase Defense Division, which is 71-starship strong and is comprised of starships assigned to defend the starbases and space stations under Vanguard Command, or carry out missions that directly relate to the starbase or station. *Task Force Provider, with the Medical Cruiser as flagship, which provides overall fleet support and is 35-starship strong. Flag and line officers Vanguard Command is under the overall command of Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter. He is also the concurrent Flag Officer-in-Command of the Vanguard Fleet. He is ably assisted by the following flag officers and command officers: *Vice Admiral Anastassia Folonova **Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command of Vanguard Command **Sector Commander of Starfleet in the Coronalis System **Base Commander of Station Frontier *Vice Admiral John Blackbull **Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command of the Vanguard Fleet Flag officers-in-command *Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Picard **Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Invincible **Commanding Officer of Starfleet’s combat flagship, the Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship *Rear Admiral James Kirk **Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Rogue, and concurrent Federation and Starfleet Special Envoy-at-Large **Commanding officer of the Assault Cruiser *Rear Admiral William Riker **Sector Commander of Iota Leonis Command based in Starbase 185 **Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Paladin **Commanding Officer of the Command Battleship *Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko **Sector Commander of Denorios Command based in Deep Space Nine **Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Belligerent **Commanding Officer of the Command Battleship *Rear Admiral Razal Gibran **Sector Commander of Abraxis Command based in Station DSG1 in the Gamma Quadrant **Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Dauntless **Commanding Officer of the Command Battleship *Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway **Sector Commander of Anuva Command based in Station DSG1 in the Delta Quadrant **Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Viceroy **Commanding Officer of Fleet Carrier *Rear Admiral Mackenzie Calhoun **Sector Commander of Berengaria Command based in Starbase 514 **Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Regent **Commanding Officer of the Fleet Carrier *Rear Admiral Robert DeSoto **Sector Commander of Beta Circini Command based in Starbase 335 **Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Shogun **Commanding Officer of the Fleet Carrier Deputy sector commanders / base commanders *Commodore Shren **Base Commander of Starbase 335 **Deputy Sector Commander of Beta Circini Command *Commodore T'san **Base Commander of Starbase 185 **Deputy Sector Commander of Iota Leonis Command *Commodore Elizabeth Shelby **Base Commander of Starbase 514 **Deputy Sector Commander of Berengaria Command *Commodore Kira Nerys **Station Commander of Station Deep Space 9 **Deputy Sector Commander of Denorios Command *Commodore Norodin Khan **Station Commander of Station Deep Space Delta-01 in the Delta Quadrant **Deputy Sector Commander of Anuva Command *Commodore Leelah Kol **Station Commander of Station Deep Space Gamma-01 in the Gamma Quadrant **Deputy Sector Commander of Abraxis Command * Commodore Beverly Crusher ** Task Force Commander, Task Force Provider ** Chief of Starfleet Vanguard Command Medical ** Chief Medical Officer, ** Commanding Officer, * Commodore Tryla Scott ** Commanding Officer, ** Task Force Commander, Task Force Enterprise Task force seconds-in-command * Commodore Chakotay ** Executive Officer, Task Force Invincible ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Vraath ch'Evram ** Executive Officer, Task Force Belligerent ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Quetzalxochitl Vejar ** Executive Officer, Task Force Paladin ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Tesu ** Executive Officer, Task Force Viceroy ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Jortav Chand ** Executive Officer, Task Force Shogun ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Rixx ** Executive Officer, Task Force Regent ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Darik ** Executive Officer, Task Force Dauntless ** Executive Officer, Task force fleet captains * Captain Morgan Bateson ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Invincible ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Solok ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Belligerent ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Worf ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Paladin ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Geordi La Forge ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Viceroy ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Gril Magnusson ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Shogun ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Riamon Pevod ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Regent ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Thomas Morgan ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Dauntless ** Commanding Officer, Vanguard Command composition Vanguard Command boasts of some of Starfleet’s finest starships, commanders and crews among its ranks. It is the largest autonomously operating field division of Starfleet. It includes one space station - Space Station Frontier, 3 starbase, one space station, 2 space stations, 22 orbital outposts, about four hundred fifty combat-equipped starships called the Vanguard Fleet, 123 starships for station defense called the Starbase Defense Division, and 30 starships assigned for exploration, science and diplomacy under Task Force Enterprise. Vanguard Command's territory encompasses most of the 'core-ward' half of Federation territory in the Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrant. As such, Vanguard territory covers that part of Federation space closest to the Gamma Quadrant, the galactic core, and the Delta Quadrant. This area of space was coined as ‘'The Federation Frontier’', which borders vast expanses of unexplored territory and easily considered as the most critical of all Federation-explored sectors. The "Frontier" is known to have one of the heaviest interstellar traffic in the two quadrants. Vanguard Command's forces are stretched thinly because of these features, especially if tested by the pressures of war, but the Federation is confident that Starfleet will prove itself capable of defending the Federation’s sovereignty in that part of space. Gallery Image:Station Frontier1.jpg Image:Buckingham.jpg Image:Deep Space 9 (II).jpg Image:Alexandria II side.jpg Category:Starfleet Command divisions Category:Military units